


Q Bond

by MrsBond007 (Lavenderfreak)



Series: Never Say Never [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Bisexual James Bond, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, James Bond Being James Bond, James Bond Flirts, James Bond Played by Daniel Craig, James Bond References, James Bond Takes Care of Q, James Bond's daughter, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Protective James Bond, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Q Branch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/MrsBond007
Summary: James Bond and Q are finally married but will they be able to enjoy marital bliss?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Never Say Never [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849015
Kudos: 4





	1. Christmas at Skyfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my latest work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697

Chapter One: Christmas at Skyfall

Q, the quartermaster of MI6, woke up to the cold of the Scottish highlands on Christmas morning. He looked over and saw that his fiancé James Bond was sound asleep from too many martinis at the couple's Christmas Eve party from the night before. A few months ago James Bond did something he thought he would never do propose, and he proposed to the love of his life Q. Being back in London from Jamaica, James Bond came to the realization that Q was the only person that had always been by his side. The time for running was over, so he proposed to Q one late August day. For sometime James had been semiretired from MI6, however once he and Q were engaged, he retired again and Q took an extended leave of absence from the agency. He and Q soon went to Skyfall along with James' sixteen year old daughter Charity Bond, who had been a result of a one night stand with 009’s daughter Caroline.

Staying in the gamekeeper's cottage with James and Charity, Q fell in love with the Scottish highlands. So he and James decided to build a house on the remnants of the house James blew up. Q sat up in the bed shirtless and smiled, he secretly loved Christmas and this Christmas would most assuredly be the best Christmas ever! He looked at the sleeping Bond and gently kissed his neck in a effort to wake up his secret agent fiancé, “good morning 007, Merry Christmas!”

James put a pillow over his head, “oh Q not now!”

“007, it’s Christmas, we have to do presents! You know Christmas is my favorite holiday.”

“All right Q,” James, still half asleep mumbled.

“Perfect meet me in the living room in five, oh and do put on something presentable,” Q said as he got out of the bed and disappeared to the bathroom.

“Oh Q I really hate you right now,” James cried in a teasing manner.

Five minutes later, James dressed in a white suit appeared in the living room. There was a large Christmas tree with presents underneath. He saw Q also dressed in a suit standing under mistletoe by the fireplace. He also saw his daughter Charity, Kincade, the gamekeeper, M, Bill Tanner, Eve Moneypenny and his friends from the CIA, Felix and Jayne Collins, a CIA agent he worked with on a recent mission in Vienna, and Q’s family all dressed up and standing in the living room.

“Will someone mind telling me what’s going on here,” James asked.

“Merry Christmas James, my present to you is that I thought we could use my favorite holiday to get married, what do you say?”

“Well I don’t have anything else going on today, so I don’t see why not,” James said in a teasing manner. He then ran to Q and pulled him into a kiss under the mistletoe, “I love you Q and I can’t wait to marry you!”


	2. Blofeld’s Wedding Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Q's head start on their honeymoon is unexpectedly cut short by a familiar enemy! Can James save the day and Q?

Chapter Two: Blofeld’s Wedding Gift

James Bond downed yet another vodka martini as he watched his now handsome husband Q talk to guests at their wedding reception. Snow fell outside. James had finally done it, something he never thought he would do, get married. But now he could never imagine not being married to Q, it was as if he needed Q, if he didn’t have Q he might as well die. He, Q and Charity were going to be a family. James was finally going to have the family, he had always wanted. However, he was already growing impatient with his handsome husband of five minutes, James, of course, wanted to get a head start on the honeymoon!

Q was talking with Moneypenny, Jayne a CIA agent that James had worked with recently and Q’s brother. James was about to approach Q when his old friend Felix came up! “Congratulations brother, I never thought I would see the day you would settle down.”

“Thank you Felix, will you excuse me?” James walked over to Q and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the group. “Excuse us,” called Q as James pulled him away. “007 what is it,” cried Q?

“I think we should get a head start on our honeymoon, don’t you think dear?”

“I would love that but everyone’s here, people will hear us upstairs,” declared Q.

“Simple we'll go to the Gamekeepers cottage, Kincade doesn’t seem to be going there soon,” James said as Kincade sipped whiskey while talking to M.

“All right, we'll go but really 007, you need to be patient.” James smiled as he and Q slipped away to the Gamekeepers’ cottage, hand in hand. Once there, James made a fire in the living room. He then took off his shirt and drew Q into a passionate kiss! “Oh James I'm so happy to be married to you,” moaned Q!

“I love you,” cried James as he began to kiss Q's neck!

At this Q began to say, “shit, shit, shit!”

“What,” James asked as he pulled away?

“I forgot to tell M something about the latest batch of exploding pens!”

“But you been on a leave of absence for months and exploding pens I thought we really didn’t go in for that anymore,” quizzed James as he began to bite Q's lips.

“Oh…oh…oh God…, “Q moaned. “Well these are better than the old ones and as for the leave of absence after we get back from our honeymoon I'm going back to Q branch, M needs me! As for now, I'll be just a second. James you are going to have me alone in the Bahamas for a whole month you can share me for a second!” As a wedding gift, Q revealed to James that they were going to be honeymooning in the Bahamas.

“All right but don’t be too long,” cried James as he kissed Q on the cheek. Q quickly ran out of the cottage and began to journey to the house. Just as he approached the house, he felt a cold, blunt object against his head, he fell face first into the snow! Just about as he was going to slip into the realm of unconsciousness, he felt himself being dragged into a car and the voice of Ernst Blofeld, whisper into his ear, " sorry to cut your honeymoon short!"


End file.
